


Lullaby of the Heart

by Trespasser94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trespasser94/pseuds/Trespasser94
Summary: Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump. Two heartbeats in to one. The most beautiful sound in the world. Written as a fun little challenge for my writers group. Very fluffy!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 5
Collections: 100_Word_Sprints_And_More_FWU





	Lullaby of the Heart

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_

The sound of two racing hearts, the touch of lips and hands on bare skin. These are the only sounds that can be heard tonight.

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_

They lay in silence, wrapped in each other, the melody of slowing heartbeats assuring each that the other is there.

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_

The pain and longing of their separation are forgotten. Now there is only love, devotion, and their lullaby of heartbeats.

_Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump, Thump-Thump_

As they drift off to sleep, overwhelmed with a sense of safety and belonging:

“I love you Harry”

“I love you too, Draco”


End file.
